Jinsei Raku Arya Ku Mo Arusa En la Vida
by Xcaret
Summary: En la vida hay buenos y malos momentos La gente cambia, los sentimientos cambian, la ciencia avanza y lo que nunca creiste que pasaria ahi esta en forma de Quimera cuando creiste que el amor ya no existia en ti, en lo mas profundo de tu corazon lo encontr
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**La carta de Tezuka.**

**Syu. & Yuu **

**Asociados.**

** Noviembre 12**

**Estimado Sr. Kunimitsu Tezuka**

**Lamentamos informarle que hace dos semanas falleció en un accidente automovilístico la Sra. Lilyan Aiba. Necesitamos que se presente a la lectura del testamento este jueves a las 12:30 p.m. en nuestras oficinas. **

**Atte.**

**Lic. Oishi Syuichirou**

**- ¿Que es esto? – se preguntaba. **

**La mañana había empezado con un buen semblante, a pesar del aire frío que se sentía, salio de su departamento a recoger el periódico y el correo del día anterior. Entro a su auto y en el primer semáforo en rojo observo el sello estampado en el sobre Syu & Yuu Asociados. Sabía que era el bufete de abogados mas prestigiado de Japón en esos momentos y también que uno de los socios era el padre de su amigo su amigo del instituto Oishi. Actualmente el residida en los Estados Unidos. Después de acabar el instituto se había ido con el Padre de Echizen Ryoma a Boston donde el joven Ryoma estudiaba y siguió cosechando triunfos en el Tenis. No en vano le advirtieron los integrantes del equipo de USA en la final del torneo amistoso que su fama había llegado hasta ese país. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que había abandonado su adorado país, mas sin embargo era algo que en alguna vez se lo había propuesto ser alguien notable en el mundo del Tenis Internacional y estaba escalando.**

**Echizen Ryoma se sentía agradecido con su ex capitán porque gracias a el había al fin superado a su padre, y este en ese sentido cuando se entero por una conversación de su padre en una reunión de tenis a los cuales Ryoma iba obligado por su tutor. La Universidad de Boston requería mas deportistas en el Tenis ya que la mayoría se enfocaba hacia el futbol americano y sentían que tenían descuidada esa área. La conversación era a quien podría traerse a esa universidad con el nivel de Ryoma. Quienes entrarían el siguiente año a esa universidad…**

**- Es bueno tener a alguien como Ryoma para el siguiente año- decía con ánimo el encargado de becas deportivas-, mas sin embargo necesitamos mas tenistas universitarios para este año.**

**- Va ser difícil que encuentres en poco tiempo – decía con despreocupación ****Nanjiro.**

**- Por eso te llame para que me ayudes a encontrar solución a esto, la junta del consejo esta muy molesta de que aun no tenga los candidatos para este año.**

**-- Si no te hubieses ido a las Vegas…**

**-- ¡Najiro ponte serio! – grito golpeando la mesa.**

**-- Mira Edward. **

**-- Porque en lugar de gritar no ven sus posibles candidatos y los discuten como personas civilizadas y de acuerdo a su edad – dijo con desdén Ryoma, molesto aun por tener que ir a esa cita de su padre el cual solo lo aventó al auto y no le dijo a donde iban.**

**-- A ver chico, tu a quien sugerirías.**

**Ryoma se puso a pensar y a la mente solo le venían los buenos recuerdos del Instituto del Seigaku. Desde un capitán fuerte y líder, un sub-capitán que parecía la madre del todo el equipo, un chico de cabello pelirrojo con instinto de gato, una víbora, un analista de jugadores y amante de preparar venenos, un bipolar, su gran amigo momo y el prodigo del instituto con una mente retorcida pero de buenos sentimientos.**

**-- Ryoma solo conoce a eso chicos del Seigaku – dijo con burla el padre del aludido**

**-- Ellos ya no son estudiantes del Seigaku – están en la universidad de Kioto pero la verdad creo que solo Tezuka y Fuji sempai son los únicos de aun están en el tenis. **

**-- ¿Que ese Tezuka no es el que gano el abierto hace un año? – pregunto intrigado el "busca talentos".- en el que no quisiste participar Ryoma. Y ese Fuji quedo en Segundo Lugar este año.**

**-- Tenia cosas que hacer,- Contesto Ryoma **

**La verdad distaba mucho Ryoma al saber que Tezuka y Fuji participarían quería dejarles el crédito a ellos que Japón se llevara el premio ya que cuando el gano se lo gano a nombre de los USA y eso molesto mucho a Ryoma ya que a pesar de haber nacido en los Estados Unidos se sentía más en casa en Japón, ahí había sentido la calidez de hogar y amistad.**

**-- Podrías contactarme con ellos. – interrumpió sacándolo de sus recuerdos.**

**Saco su teléfono anoto los números telefónicos así como correo electrónicos, en una hoja y se los dio. **

**-- Con permiso – dijo extendiéndole el papel – estoy aburrido.- y se marcho. **

**La universidad de Boston hizo un convenio con la de Kioto, ellos mandaron a dos estudiantes buenos en Futbol americano y tendrían de intercambio a los tenistas. El padre de Echizen seria entrenador del equipo de tenis, mas tarde seria Tezuka, otra ves, el capitán y dirigente del equipo de tenis mientras el padre de Echizen se la pasaba en la oficina ojeando sus revistas. **

**Tezuka a parte del tenis estudiaba Economía Internacional mientras de que sádico Fuji estudiaba Criminología quien con su mente retorcida resolvía más casos en menos tiempo que la organización de CSI de los USA. Ambos estudiantes vivían en la fraternidad beta, pero una noche en que el alcohol y la fiesta en su apogeo no supieron como terminaron en la cama ambos chicos con una alpha omega su nombre Lilyan Aiba. **

**Fuji desde un principio había aceptado su preferencia sexual, pero jamás intento algo con Tezuka ya que lo admiraba y lo amaba por como era, mas nunca tendría el valor de decírselo. Tezuka sentía interés y cariño por Fuji, pero ante los valores morales que sus padres le habían inculcado jamás le paso por la mente tener algún tipo de relación con Fuji era su amigo y confidente aunque muchas confidencias le destrozaban el corazón a Fuji el cual con sus sonrisas ocultaba. Mas esa noche quedaría siempre en su corazón porque a pesar de que el no había tomado tanto aun recordaba lo que paso cosa que Tezuka por no estar familiarizado con esa bebida, cayo casi literalmente. Lo que no recordaba bien era a que horas entro esa chica en acción. **

**-- Vamos Tezuka, ayuda un poco- decía Fuji quien medio cargaba al capitán en estado completo de ebriedad.**

**-- estoy bien Fuji, si nada mas fue una- decía incoherentemente el capitán.**

**-- Si una, una botella, no una copa. A quien se le ocurre tomarse una botella de vodka por hacerse el fuerte frente a los demás.**

**-- Era por protegerte a ti Fuji, y si me pagas.**

**-- ¿que?**

**-- Ellos decían que éramos maricas. Y que no aguantábamos una copa encima. **

**-- Y desde cuando no eres centrado Tezuka. – me extraña siendo como es que haya caído decía para sus adentros cuando vio que del pantalón salía un pedazo de plástico.- ¡Ay no! – Temio por primera vez-, te tomaste eso… **

**Después del entrenamiento y terminando de arreglarse para ir a dicha fiesta Fuji Observaba que Tezuka movía el brazo se acerco y le pregunto que si estaba bien y el le comento que si que únicamente le dolía un poco la espalda, pero era tensión, por los exámenes próximos y el siguiente torneo estudiantil el estrés era fuerte. Fuji le dio unas pastillas que saco de su cajón y le dijo que se las tomara que le ayudarían a sacarse el estrés en realidad eran un desinflamatorio muscular. Mas el capitán antes de irse regreso y busco el cajón de Fuji encontrando una bolsita con unas pastillas similares, las tomo y se las llevo en caso de necesitarlas, a Fuji le encantaban esas fiestas y era difícil llegar temprano. De hecho entraron a esa fraternidad por el porque Fuji quería pertenecer a una. Malditas películas americanas decía Tezuka siempre. **

**El terror en los ojos de Fuji fue mas que suficiente para darse cuenta que Tezuka se tomo unas pastillas que el había encontrado en la ropa de un cadáver al examinarlas se dio cuenta de que eran anfetaminas combinado con el desinflatorio y el alcohol entendió el porqué Tezuka hizo lo que hizo. **

**-- Tezuka ayuda por favor, no te dejes caer camina – suplicaba Fuji. **

**Llegaron a la habitación y al dejar caer al capitán en la cama empezó a aflojarle la ropa para que este durmiera más cómodo mas no espero la reacción del capitán. El cual al ver los ojos azules de su compañero y sentir el prodigio le estaban desabrochando la camisa lo tomo por la nuca y lo beso, Fuji abrió sus ojos mas tal vez sería su única oportunidad. Fuji intensificó el beso y Tezuka no ponía objeción alguna, empezaron a despojarse de sus ropas y lo que para Fuji fue hacer el amor posiblemente para Tezuka fue sexo nada mas, Tezuca se dejo caer para un lado vio la bolsita de plástico y tomo una pastilla, mas Fuji sintió que Tezuka lo volvía a besar y este le paso algo por la boca y lo bebió. Siguieron en su faena hasta… no recordar ¿qué paso?**

**A la mañana siguiente despertó el Capitán con una jaqueca terrible encontrandose en su cama con un Fuji en las mismas condiciones que el, pero al otro lado había una chica que lo tomaba de cintura, el grito fue tal que despertó a los otros dos, y cada uno corrió para algún ángulo de la habitación. La chica los observo bien tomo la primera playera que se encontró se la puso y salio, Fuji veía a Tezuca y este miraba el suelo, ninguno hablaba hasta que el capitán hablo.**

**--¿Que paso?**

**Los ojos de Fuji se llenaron de agua mas contuvo esas lágrimas, saco de su armario primero un cambio de ropa y una maleta, empezó a meter sus pertenencias, Tezuka lo observaba.**

**-- Fuji, ¿Qué haces? – pregunto un desesperado Tezuka.**

**-- Me voy, no ves…**

**-- Tezuka se cambio y se acerco a el,- ¿Por qué? – **

**La gran oportunidad llego para Fuji. Mas el no recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior sabia que había tomado pero no mas de la cuenta si no, no habría podido llevar a Tezuka al dormitorio, pero en que momento apareció ella y hasta que momento podía recordar el.**

**-- Tezuka, tengo que pensar, y aquí contigo no podría jamás, estaré en casa de Echizen. – **

**-- Tú, no te vas sin explicarme que paso anoche- dijo en desesperado Tezuka el cual camino hacia él y poso sus manos en hombros del ojiazul – ¿que paso? Pregunto en susurro.**

**-- La verdad, ¿en verdad quieres eso? ¿La verdad? – se soltó de las manos de su capitán.**

**-- Si, eso quiero,- reitero.**

**-- Anoche, nos acostamos, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, porque hice el amor con el amor de mi vida. – Dijo con voz firme Fuji dejando a Tezuka con la boca abierta- todo este tiempo desde Seigaku te he amado, y ayer paso lo que nunca creí que llegara a suceder. Perdón por aprovecharme de tu condición pero algo que si puedo decir es que yo no lo empecé fuiste tú. Y no me arrepiento de dejarlo pasar. **

**El chico de la eterna sonrisa cerró su maleta con lo poco que pudo echar, tomo su cartera y se fue. Dejando al ex capitán del Seigaku sentado en su cama con su manos en el rostro mirando el suelo. Al llegar a casa de Ryoma supo que no era la mejor decisión tomada, pensaba retirarse cuando una mano tomo su maleta y el chico lo condujo a una habitación, **

**-- Estarás bien aquí.**

**-- Como sabias que vendría – pregunto Fuji**

**-- Boucho – dijo nada mas abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones que anteriormente usara el ojiazul- te dejo solo para que descanses.**

**-- ¿No molestare a tu Padre Ryoma?**

**-- Se fue a Japón ayer, va a "reclutar" nuevos elementos. Y sabes que a mama le encanta tenerte aquí.- dijo el sonriéndole recordando que su mama lo puso a limpiar esa recamara antes de que llegara el prodigio. – no está por el momento pero en la noche llega y no creo que le guste verte triste.**

**--- Lo sé, Arigato Ryoma. **

**--- You're welcome – salió dejándole solo.**

**Ryoma recogió más tarde las cosas de su sensei las cuales habían sido empacadas por Tezuca, para el Ex capitán ver cada una de las pertenencias de su amigo y empacarlas fue algo que le removió en su interior mas ver ese gran álbum de fotografías que muchas veces vio al prodigio quedarse dormido abrazando ese libro, viendo cada uno de los recuerdos de diferentes épocas de la vida del Tensai, desde que era un bebe hasta una época actual. **

**Ver a cada uno de sus ex compañeros en diferentes situaciones, juntos en diferentes reuniones, torneos y paseos, fotos con su familia, la navidad compartida, poco a poco empezó a notar mas fotos de el al finalizar las paginas con notas en cada pie de la fotografía donde ubicaba lugar, fecha y alguna palabra de debería recordarle algo al ojiazul. En la última foto vio que bajo esta salía una llave, la cual tomo y busco donde había visto una cerradura pequeña, entre las cosas que había empacado no encontró nada al ver el escritorio de su amigo observo un folder tipo archivador el cual tenía la cerradura pequeña, metió la llave y saco lo había dentro, recortes de periódico, revistas, donde hablaban de ambos, encontró un espacio donde había recibos de restaurantes desde un restaurant de comida rápida hasta el restaurant Italiano donde comieron el día de su cumpleaños, observo cada uno y parecía ser un recuerdo de cada vez que habían salido a comer juntos, observo una división que decía: Fun and other choices donde encontró unas fotos donde salían en diferentes fiestas, a la fraternidad donde ambos vivían les encantaba hacer fiestas temáticas le llamo la atención ver una donde el salía vestido de ángel, la fiesta de Ángeles y Demonios – pensó – al pie de esta decía You're my ángel pero el reverso de esta fotografía había unas líneas:**

_**LOVE IS ALWAYS PATIENT AND KIND**_

_**ARE YOU LOVE ME SOMEDAY?**_

_**Amor es como el viento, no puedes verlo pero, puedes sentirlo…**_** - recordó cuando charlaban después de una clase de optativa que tomaban juntos el catedrático se puso a filosofar sobre el amor y cuando vio que Fuji le brillo la mirada al ver como el "maestro" hablaba, sin parar fue un reto a la paciencia de muchos cuando el Tensai calló al maestro con un bombardeo de preguntas acerca del amor, los sentimientos ,estados de locura a lo que acorralado el maestro les dejo el resto de la clase libre. Cuando ambos salieron él le pregunto:**

**-****¿Era necesario todo ese bombardeo de preguntas?**

**-****¿No me digas que no te divierte ponerlo en aprietos? – Sonrió – aparte me muero de hambre- lo tomo de la mano- vamos por comida chatarra.**

**-****Tenemos entrenamiento- dijo parándolo al no moverse de su lugar más su mano no la retiro. - **

**-****Por eso mismo, no tendré remordimientos de comer toda esa grasa y azúcar- le sonrió.**

**-****Creo que anoche dijiste – resignado camino con el de la mano sin notarlo- lo mismo cuando fuimos a comer esa asquerosa Pizza.**

**-****Pero esa la bajamos con el baile frente a la maquina – dijo divertido recordándole que en lugar de ir a comer la dichosa pizza en un restauran Italiano un lugar tranquilo, acabaron en un Peter Piper Pizza donde acabaron sobre una maquina y hasta publico tuvieron ya que ninguno de los dos quiso perder. ¿Desde cuándo el perdía los estribos y la compostura tan fácilmente?- pensó – Desde que tenía como Roomate a Fuji Syusuke y hacia con él lo que quería ¿sería amor?. **

**¿Amor? El siempre había caído en esas discusiones de comer terminaban comiendo donde Fuji quería, la única vez fue cuando él le gano en un entrenamiento el premio era quien ganaba decidía donde comer y el gano, comida alemana. El restaurante había sido todo un fiasco y costo que Fuji con ese estomago tan resistente cayó enfermo dos días los cuales lo tuvo que cuidar y decidió a partir de entonces comer donde fuese la elección de él, al parecer sabia mas de restaurantes, no en vano cuando no iba con él, este salía con Ryoma a diferentes eventos.**

**Recordar a Ryoma sintió una punzada en el pecho, y noto que algunas veces le molestaba que Fuji, saliera con él a partidos de basquetbol y de futbol americano, así como a cenas de galas de las diferentes asociaciones de Tenis, sin contar que Fuji a parte le ayudaba con el club de Tenis de los niños de la Iglesia del vecindario donde vivía la familia Echizen. Ryoma lo hacía porque la mama lo obligaba a hacerlo y Fuji lo hacía por agradecer a la mama de Ryoma las veces que ella se ocupaba de ellos, desde que llegaron los recibió con los brazos abiertos, los ayudo en adaptarse en ese nuevo país y en los torneos los preparaba emocionalmente y nutritivamente. La madre de Echizen, era una segunda madre para ellos dos. El no podía ayudarla en Iglesia porque cubría a Nanjiro en la universidad mientras este se encargaba de ser el manager de los tres.**

**Guardo las fotos en el folder con todo lo demás que había dentro de el, volvió a poner la llave en el álbum y termino de empacar las pertenencias de Fuji y empezó con las propias él también se iba, dejaba la fraternidad para concentrarse en un departamento cerca de la universidad frente a las canchas de entrenamiento, en la fraternidad nadie supo que fue lo que paso esa noche cuando ambos se fueron de la fiesta, ni la chica en cuestión apareció.**

Continuara….

N/A: Dedicado a mis amigas Karla por seguir mis locuras y volverme adicta al Prince Of tennis y a Maryluz que fue quien me hizo adicta al Yaoi….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Lylian Aiba Vs. Danika Walsh

**-****Sabes que estás loca verdad Lilyan – dijo la chica que conducía – Como pudiste acostarte con los dos.**

**-****Solo aproveche que ambos a parte de tomados estaban drogados, no en vano casi me gaste toda mi quincena anfetaminas y las agregue a las botellas. – dijo divertida la chica que vestía una playera solamente.**

**-****Podrías haber matado a alguien.**

**-****No seas aguafiestas Danika, tenía que vengarme de ese capitán por rechazarme, y tenia que hacerlo donde más le duele. – decía con orgullo.**

**-****¿Qué culpa tenia Syusuke? – pregunto.**

**-****El es la razón por la que Tezuka me rechazo, no entiendes, Tezuka solo esta con el, vive con el y vive para el, pero no se han dado cuenta, Tezuka nunca se lo ha confesado pero yo lo se.**

**-****Y lo sabes ¿Por qué? – Dijo en burla la chica – ya se le robaste el Diario como a mí, no, leíste la última carta de amor que le envió.**

**-****Idiota solo conduce Dánika, estoy segura que nunca volverán a estar juntos. – sonrió Lilyan.**

**-****No entiendo, Fuji no merecía esto Lilyan- decía la conductora- será gay pero no tenia porque sufrir así.**

**-****Fuji es peor – vocifero – el me quito el graduarme con honores de criminología, el me gano el caso que pusieron los malditos que vinieron de la CIA. Si sabes que es probable que lo recluten a el y no a mi. Tiene una mente retorcida.**

**-****¡Mas que tu! No creo Lilyan. – Freno la chica – creo que mejor te vas desde aquí caminando no voy a ser parte de tu plan esta ves.**

**-****¡Que!!! Pero ¿Qué te has creído? ¡Que puedes dejarme botada aquí! – grito furica.**

**-****Lo siento pero no voy a ser parte de tu plan esta vez.**

**Bajo a la chica a la cual le debían quedar como veinte bloques para llegar a la fraternidad mientras Danika volvía a la casa beta para hablar con Fuji. Al llegar le dijeron que no estaba que había salido con una maleta y que el único que estaba ahí era el entrenador.**

**Danika subió y toco la puerta**

**-****No quiero ver a nadie – grito el joven recogiendo las cosas de Fuji.**

**-****Necesito hablarte, si quieres saber lo que paso anoche**

**-****Que ya todo mundo se entero – dijo para sus adentros. **

**-****Levantándose para recibir a la chica queriéndola estrangular. Abrió la puerta y solo atino a tomarla por el cuello dejándola casi sin respirar.**

**-****¿Qué quieres? No ha sido suficiente arruinar... – fue interrumpido por una voz apenas audible.**

**-****Suéltame, yo no fui quien se acostó con ustedes. – decía con voz entrecortada**

**-****Pero, sabes quien fue verdad- la soltó aventándola a la cama de Fuji. **

**-****Si, por eso he venido.**

**-****Habla. – dijo determinadamente.**

**-****Capitán Tezuka- dijo la chica.**

**-****¿Eres tenista?**

**-****Si del grupo femenil – aseguro ella. Pero no vine a hablar de mí, Lilyan fue quien estuvo con ustedes.**

**-****No me suena el nombre.**

**-****Ella fue derrotada por Syusuke 6-0 cuando compitieron el intercolegial el semestre pasado. Ella había ganado cada campeonato desde la junior hasta que llegaron a ustedes. De hecho es la chica que se te insinuó en los vestidores cuando la saco el entrenador Echizen. -Tezuka recordaba el pasaje no en vano el entrenador le hacia cada broma por eso. Lilyan aparte está molesta porque la rechazo y con Syusuke por que el lleva honores en criminología. Ella no se de donde saco la idea de que Usted está enamorado de Syusuke y eso con todo lo demás pues sume uno mas uno y da el resultado.**

**-****No me sacas de duda niña.- continuo - ¿Cómo diablos paso lo de anoche ¿¿a qué hora entro ella?? – dijo molesto el buchou.**

**-****Soy Danika primero – suspiro la chica para darse valentía – Lilyan hecho a todas las botellas que tomaron ustedes anfetaminas y por eso la fiesta se convirtió en orgia ayer. – Se aventuró a preguntar aun conociendo la respuesta - No ha salido de su habitación ¿verdad?**

**-****No.- negó- Anfetaminas mas alcohol mas las pastillas de Fuji ahora entiendo – pensó.**

**-****Abajo hay mucha gente aun con efectos de las anfetaminas y el alcohol. El caso es que ella espero a que usted y Syusuke.**

**-****¿Por qué hablas con tanta familiaridad de Fuji? – dijo irritado.**

**-****Porque el me entrena y me pidió que lo llamara así. – afirmo la chica la cual estaba a punto de salirse de sus casillas. **

**-****¿El, te entrena? – preguntó intrigado.**

**-****Si desde hace dos meses nos conocimos en la cafetería de la universidad cuando tropecé y caí en sus brazos.- sonrió al recordar sin dejar de ver un pequeño sonrojo el cual no paso desapercibido al ex capitán. **

**-****Si, Fuji tenia esa costumbre de rescatar chicas a punto de caerse – pensó el capitán – y luego.**

**-****Volviendo – dijo Danika – ella espero a que ustedes estuvieran en total descontrol y entro en acción con ustedes, creo que ella en realidad no quería llegar a tanto pero al final con el descontrol de ustedes y ella con esa mente retorcida que tiene. Acabo en medio de los dos. **

**Tezuka no daba crédito a todo eso. Era demasiado rencor, demasiado dolor sentido.**

**-****Yo no se si en verdad usted quiere a Syusuke o ¿no? Pero lo que si se, es que en mas de una ocasión vi como lo miraba el a Usted. – Tezuka vio en ella un dejo de tristeza en la mirada - Yo respete su decisión cuando él me dijo que no podía corresponder a mí más que con una amistad.**

**-****O sea esa retorcida se me insinuó a mí y tu a el. ¡Que bien! ahora sé por dónde vas niña – dijo furioso tocándose la cabeza al martilleo de sus gritos ahora sabia lo que era una resaca.**

**-****No me malinterprete capitán pero eso fue en un pasado.**

**-****¿Qué hace dos días? – recordando que Fuji le había comentado que lo estaba siguiendo una colegiala.**

**-****No esa chica que lo perseguía era otra. – Dijo sonriendo- Usted no sabe que Fuji tiene fans por donde quiera. Creo que hasta mas que Usted. **

**-****No es el caso. – dijo seriamente. **

**-****Sé que Syusuke se fue de la fraternidad me lo dijeron abajo.- vio la cara del capitán y le dio miedo – no saben porque y yo no voy a decir nada se lo aseguro. Estimo mucho a Syusuke como el amigo que es. Pero no me gustaría que usted y el se separaran por la mente retorcida de mi amiga.**

**-****Fuji y yo somos compañeros, amigos desde el instituto nada más. –dijo determinante sin ver que atrás de el estaba entrando Ryoma a recoger las pertenencias de Fuji.- Es bueno saber eso buchou.**

**-****Echizen. – dijo desprevenido al escuchar su voz, volteo a ver a la chica. – El es Echizen Ryoma, ella es… - recordando que no le había dicho su nombre**

**Danika, Danika Walsh – completo ella.**

**Es la tercero en discordia. – pregunto libremente.**

**No – dijo ella- más bien soy quien viene a decirle quien es la tercero en discordia.**

**Y es? – pregunto con intriga Echizen.**

**Lilyan Aiba. – dijo en suspiro Danika.**

**La retorcida esa – sonrió Ryoma- Pensé que tenia mejor gusto buchou, dejar a Fuji Sempai por la zorra esa.**

**¿La conoces? o ¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto haciéndose masaje en la sienes. **

**Es la zorra mas grade de la Universidad, rica, altanera y no le gusta perder. – Dijo claramente – ¡ha! Y menor de edad.**

**¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido. Ahora hasta a la cárcel puedo ir a dar – pensó. **

**Si, tiene ese pequeño defecto es menor de edad, 17 años recién cumplidos.**

**Pero, no me acabas de decir que esta en clase con Fuji. – dijo mirando a la chica.**

**Buchou – hablo Ryoma- Ella es un genio, tiene mas honores que nadie esta en avanzados, por eso, es que… No puede ver a Fuji sempai le gano el puesto así como así, dejándola en ridículo - esta es su venganza – pensó.**

**¿Pero sus padres?- dijo el capitán.**

**No se preocupe ella es dueña de sus actos, sus padres murieron hace tres años al tener catorce le concedieron el derecho de vivir sola pero su dinero no será entregado hasta ser mayor edad en ese caso, solo puede vivir de un fideicomiso el cual le da casi cuarenta mil dólares mensuales para sus gastos, un porcentaje muy bajo de las ganancias de sus empresas. Bueno yo creo que me voy dijo la chica, - no sin antes volverle a decir a joven de espejuelos- vale la pena perder "Todo" por ella,- hizo resaltar la palabra para ver si reaccionaba el joven de espejuelos - Yo no lo creo.- permiso capitán – se retiro. **

**Echizen - Volteo el joven – estas son las cosas de Fuji- señalo, ¿Como esta? – pregunto sin dar apariencia de lo que sentía. **

**Lo deje dormido, después de la borrachera, lo que paso entre ustedes. Creo que fue mucha carga para el. A pesar de tener una mente maquiavélica, todos tenemos un límite.**

**¡Quiero verlo! – su voz se noto sin vida.**

**Esta en su casa cuando quiera pase por ahí- paso por un lado para tomas la maleta y un portafolio- yo me llevo esto al auto.**

**Echizen – volvió a llamarlo antes de que saliera completamente de la habitación, - tu sabias que Fuji me… **

**Amara, era obvio desde Seigaku, - volteo hacia la salida y término la frase – ¿porque cree que me metí en traerlos a los dos?- Y se fue dejando un Capitán con la moral hasta el suelo. Lo que todos se dieron cuenta menos el.**

**Lo que las horas se hacen días, los días se hacen meses, paso el semestre y unos meses mas, el intercolegial ganado por Tezuka, Fuji se concentro en entrenar a mas chicas y salir a divertirse junto con Ryoma y Danika que ahora no solo era una amiga mas para ambos, era la hermana pequeña que nunca quisieron tener pero tenían que soportar, así como su publirrelacionista. La cual gracias a su carrera y las conexiones había dado empuje en el mundo de ropa deportiva a ambos jóvenes, que ahora aparte de carreras universitarias, profesionales en el tenis, eran la imagen de "Prince".**

**En Japón eran reconocidos por los torneos ganados, mas ahora desde los Estados Unidos se hacían de más fama, al estar sus rostros en los autobuses, aeropuertos, revistas, catálogos, televisión y todo lo que conlleva una campaña publicitaria. A pesar de los triunfos logrados por el ojiazul ahora que no estaba en compañía de Tezuka se daba cuenta que pensaba mas en sí mismo y veía lo que había perdido y sacrificado en vano; y de cierto capitán nunca volvió a buscar al chico de ojos azules, más sin embargo Ryoma muchas veces lo vio fuera de casa sin el valor de tocar la puerta. En más de una ocasión Ryoma le comento a Fuji que el Capitán estaba afuera con la intensión de entrar más este nunca salió a enfrentarse a él. **

**¿Quién era más terco en esa relación, el ex bochou o el tensai del Seigaku? – pensaba Ryoma que veía el sufrimiento de ambos tenistas, a pesar de la alegría y los ratos de diversión y trabajo al lado de Syusuke veía que esa sonrisa siempre llevaba algo de melancolía, por parte de ex capitán a pesar de mostrar sentimientos el brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba más, solo unas veces vio que el brillo regresaba y era cuando este observaba al ojiazul y el era testigo de eso. **

**¿Quien sufre más? – se preguntaba el ochibi de Seigaku – el de sonrisa con melancolía o el de una mirada apagada.**

**Ryoma – gritaba la joven del descapotable llamativo – Ryoma!!! - El chico subía al auto – porque amarillo? Entre todos los colores compraste un amarillo.**

**Bueno era este o el verde fluorescente – dijo la chica orgullosa.**

**¿Y porque no un negro o rojo? – Dijo con desdén – un color normal.**

**Te encanta hacerme enojar – dijo la chica seria.**

**Mada mada Dane. – sonrió el joven.**

**Jajajajajaja…**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La carta para Fuji

Syu. & Yuu

Asociados.

Noviembre 12

Estimado Sr. Syusuke Fuji

Lamentamos informarle que hace dos semanas falleció en un accidente automovilístico la Sra. Lilyan Aiba. Necesitamos que se presente a la lectura del testamento este jueves a las 12:30 p.m. en nuestras oficinas.

Atte.

**Lic. Oishi Syuichirou**

--- ¿De que se tratara esto? – preguntaba el chico de la eterna sonrisa.

Se lo quita Ryoma y lo ve, así que falleció la zorra- pensó, no me extraña que terminara así, pero porque dejar a en el testamento a Fuji.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

--- Tengo que ir – dijo el joven no con muchos ánimos.

--- Es en Japón – dijo el joven dándole un sorbo a su bebida – estamos de vacaciones porque no aprovechas y visitas a tus papas y a los chicos de Seigaku. El despacho es del padre de Oishi sempai.

--- Creo que es buena idea- arreglare todo pero primero iré a comprar unas cosas para mama y mis hermanos.

--- Yo te reservo el boleto de avión – dijo Ryoma sonriendo.

--- Claro ahí esta la tarjeta de crédito cárgalo. – dijo el joven que salía de la casa.

Primero llamo Ryoma a la chica que debía saber todo el cuento de esa misteriosa carta, y mucho sospechaba de que algo tramo mas esa zorra en su venganza. Contra sus sempais.

--- Hello.-

--- Danika,

--- Si Ryoma ¿como estas? Y Syusuke – ya se entero verdad.

--- ¿De qué murió la zorra? y si, ya se entero, pero quiero que me digas mas ¿que sabes de eso? – pregunto exasperado. – Creo que lo sabes y no nos has dicho nada a nosotros.

--- No lo sé en realidad, pero sospecho algo,- dijo la chica.

--- Mira hace unas semanas me llamaron para decirme que Lilyan había tenido un accidente, que donde podrían encontrar a alguien cercano a ella o algún familiar, les di el teléfono de su abogado y después no supe más ya que su dichoso accidente fue en Japón. Pero me entere que Tezuka pidió permiso para ausentarse de entrenar el verano que iría a Japón por una emergencia, vengo saliendo de los vestidores.

--- Así que llamo a los dos en su testamento,- que conveniente pensó. – tengo que colgar Danika te llamo luego.

--- En que estas pensando Ryoma

--- Mada mada dane, Bye

Fuji junto con Echizen estaban en la puerta del aeropuerto, el chico le ayudaba a bajar las dos maletas gigantes que traía el tenista, que aun no salía de su asombro cuando llego con tantos regalos para su familia en tampoco tiempo. Parecía que se había comprado todo el catalogo del centro comercial.

---- Te van a cobrar pasaje extra por las maletas tan pesada que llevas Fuji – dijo el joven estirándose después de haber puesto las maletas en el suelo,

--- Gracias Ryoma, creo que te veré antes de acabar las vacaciones del verano, o ¿estás seguro de no querer venir?- pregunto tratando de convencer al joven al cual tenia todo el camino diciéndole que no le haría mal una estancia en Japón.

--- No, Syus aparte de la beca que tienes y su sueldo de entrenador, yo tendré que trabajar el verano para cubrirte y al buchou también,- creo que será suficiente para comprar ese deportivo si lo junto con lo de la ultima campaña - pensó.

--- Estas pensando en el deportivo verdad- sonrió. No entiendo porque simplemente le pides a Rika Sensei tus ganancias anteriores a este año y con eso lo compras.

--- No, - señalaba con el dedo a ambos lados – esas sin que las toque, con la mesada y lo de este verano será suficiente y el próximo año llegaremos en el Alfa-Romeo GT a la escuela ¿no te gustaría? Es color rojo conversión a convertible… - confirmo el joven.

--- Sonrió el tensai- tienes mucho que trabajar y mas te vale que lleguemos el próximo semestre en esa cosa roja…

--- Ten tu pasaje – le extendió el sobre.

--- ¿Primera clase? – Pregunto el joven – sorprendido de ver el boleto.

--- Bueno tenia muchas millas acumuladas por los torneos así que tu tarjeta esta intacta,- se la entrego - me tienes que traer tu eterna sonrisa intacta de allá.

--- Good bye Ryoma – le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.- Arigato.

El chico un poco mas alto que el ahora lo abrazo- Mada mada dane. – le dijo en susurro soltándose del ojiazul el cual había respondido inmediatamente la acción del chico, se dio media vuelta dejándolo ahí.

--- No se te ocurra traerme de suvenir a la chica de trenzas – grito divertido solo vio que el otro chico levanto la mano sin voltear.

El joven cruzo las salas del aeropuerto después de haber registrado el equipaje, fue a recorrer un poco en las tiendas del aeropuerto para hacer tiempo, después compro un café en el Starbucks, encontró la sala en la cual tenia que esperar para abordar, no sin antes ver a cierto joven de anteojos que parecía dormido con los brazos cruzados, era interesante verlo así para el joven ya que en los últimos meses solo lo había visto en el torneo y en los entrenamientos sin decir mas palabras que las necesarias a referencia de partidos, practicas y técnicas , se sentó en lugar donde el joven no notara la presencia de el y continuar recapitulando los últimos meses de su vida ahora sin la compañía del capitán.

_--- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ryoma no estuviese ahí? – se pregunto muchas veces Fuji – fue su paño de lagrimas, y su compañía, cuando dejo la casa Echizen, a la semana de estar solo en su casa, lo encontró en la puerta con una maleta y un camión de mudanza en la calle._

_--- Me pelee con papa y mama pensó que era una buena idea, independizarme, así que me vengo a vivir contigo – entro y empezó a dar instrucciones a los de la mudanza llenando los espacios vacios de la casa, pero con Ryoma ahí quedo mas equipada que la casa de sus padres._

_--- ¿Era necesario traerte ese equipo de teatro en casa? – pregunto el ojiazul._

_--- __Oye, lo compre para disfrutar de los videojuegos, las películas y los torneos – dijo haciéndose el digno el príncipe, - no para estar viendo desfiles de bikinis…_

_--- __El tensai rio con el comentario, y daba gracias que había escogido una casa grande y amplia su idea era comprar un perro y dar largas caminatas con su compañía, mas ahora en lugar de perro tenia a Ryoma y una casa equipada._

_Terminaban de acomodar las cosas de Ryoma y estaban en la recamara cedida al más joven terminando de poner en orden la ropa cuando el timbre se escucho otra vez, ambos salieron encontrándose a cierta chica con lagrimas en los ojos y un auto lleno de pertenencias…_

_--- __Me corrieron de la Fraternidad – dijo la joven sollozando – El tensai la abrazo y Ryoma empezaba a meter las cosas que traía en el auto dentro de la casa. _

_Ahora el ojiazul, ya no estaba solo, ni se sentiría más triste, sus dos mejores amigos vivían con el por casualidades del destino, aunque en verdad eso lo dudaba, pero pensó que sería divertido estar con ellos. _

_Si, los tres hacían un buen trío, ambos compartían gastos, el puso la casa, Ryoma la equipo y la chica el auto y cocinaba para los tres, eran una buena familia, de vez en cuando casi una vez por semana Rika, les llevaba una tarta o delicioso pastel de carne y supervisaba como vivían esos chicos además de mandarles una persona que hiciera la limpieza dos veces a la semana._

_Ryoma y Danika juntos en la misma casa eso si que era divertido, el encuentro de dos mundos con ellos dos esos sin contar las veces que tuvo que mediar en esas batallas campales de Danika vs. Ryoma:_

_- me dejaste sin gasolina el auto_

_- Ahí está mi cartera, me da flojera llegar al stripes*_

_- __Sabes bien que no le pongo gasolina si no es exxon*_

_- __La semana pasada le pusimos de walmart*_

_-__recoge tu plato de la mesa_

_-__aun no termino de comer_

_-__porque dejas la ropa tirada en baño _

_-__Yo no te reclamo por dejar tu ropa interior colgada en este._

_-__como puedes tirar tanta agua fuera de la bañera,_

_-__es que se me escapo mi patito de hule_

_-__baka._

_-__Así como viceversa_

_-__esto se está quemando – le aventó el plato_

_-__pues te lo comes porque a ti se te olvido apagarle, te dije 15 minutos._

_-__te toca cortar el césped esta semana y no se vale que le coquetees al vecino para _

_-que pase su tractor por aquí ya nos arruino una vez la cancha de tenis,_

_-__oye sería más fácil si compramos una cosa de esa._

_-__porque un auto amarillo pollo vamos a pintarlo,_

_-__es mi auto_

_-__porque le pusiste una calca de mariposa al auto, _

_-__porque soy una chica y es mi auto. Y síguele y le pongo una de tinkerbell _

Si era divertido vivir con ellos, por lo menos no se aburría, tenia comida cuando llegaba, generalmente un poco quemada, la compañía era agradable y como las habitaciones de ellos eran a otro extremo de su recamara, al llegar a ella no escuchaba las peleas de ellos. No le sorprendió para nada el comentario que le hizo Rika una vez "del odio al amor hay solo un paso" siempre pensaba que ellos terminarían juntos alguna vez…

_-__Si tenias tantas ganas de salir con alguien pudiste elegir a cualquiera del campus, ¿porque a el? – dijo el joven_

_-__Eso es algo que a ti no te importa- le contesto la chica – además contigo aquí se nos hará mas tarde – continuo retocando su maquillaje viendo de reojo al joven en el marco de la puerta._

_-__Danika, lo conozco te va aburrir – decía como última opción – además el solo anda turisteando, no se va a quedar aquí, quien te dice que no solo quiere un revolcón._

_-__Fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

_-__Así, pues sabes una cosa – dijo la joven enojada – desde hace seis meses vivo aquí con dos hombres, los chicos de las escuela no me toman en cuenta porque tu siempre andas tras de mí,- la chica se acerco- apurándome, regañándome en los entrenamientos y si me tardo platicando con mis amigas estas tu gritándome que me apure, que acabe rápido, si las invito a casa, tu no haces más que coquetear con ellas o si es un chico igual solo para restregarme en la cara tu popularidad – lo empujo fuera de la habitación – Me tienes harta y si crees que por ti me voy a quedar en casa vistiendo santos, estas muy equivocado._

_-__Danika – la tomo del brazo fuertemente._

_-__Suéltame – dijo la chica pues sintió gran presión por parte del joven. – abajo me están esperando._

_-__Lo que menos espere al subir y ver porque se retrasaba Danika es que Ryoma en lugar de soltarla, la atrajo hacia si, dándole un beso demandante para después escuchar el golpe seco y un grito._

_-__Jamás vuelvas a besarme, idiota. – corrió mas la detuve y se acurruco en mis brazos._

_-__La lleve a mi habitación, la senté en la cama y con un pañuelo seque las lagrimas, tome el kit que tenia de maquillaje para las sesiones de fotos, así que termine por borrar lo que esas lagrimas dejaron. Solo le dije que se divirtiera y que olvidara lo que había pasado. _

_-__Bajamos y ahí veía como Ryoma le decía a mi hermano un sinfín de cosas que le gustaba hacer a Danika, asi como lo que odiaba y a que era alérgica su voz era triste aunque el no quería que Yuta lo descubriera._

_-__Mi hermano se acerco a nosotros y tomo a Danika de la mano le dijo que se veía hermosa y ambos salieron, dejándonos a los dos en la sala._

_-__Ryoma – le dije serio._

_-__Déjalo Syus, ya entendí, - me dijo y se levanto – no volveré a hacer de padre celoso otra ves – subió a su habitación._

Es divertido ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista…- observo al otro lado de sala - Por caminos diferentes nos ha llevado la vida Tezuka,- pensó el joven de la eterna sonrisa mientras seguía observándolo- veo que la misma chica que nos separo, nos hizo juntarnos esta vez, tu indiferencia es dolorosa, pero no podrás verme derrotado una vez mas. Aun no he podido sacarte de mi corazón y no sé si lo hare algún día, pero, ruego porque tu seas feliz. En eso sonó su móvil

--- Diga –escucho a quien lo llamaba y sonrió - Estoy esperando abordar lo más seguro es que este a tiempo, llegare para mañana en la mañana.

--- Prefieres que te recoja y te lleve a mi casa, de ahí te llevaría a donde necesites.

--- No amigo, como te dije en mail, creo que todo está preparado,

--- Fuji.

--- Están llamando para que abordemos al avión,- mintió - te llamo llegando, te parece Geni.

--- No me llames asi.

--- Esta bien genio, oye si el tensai soy yo, jajaja bai bai, - colgó antes de que el otro joven respondiera.

Por otro lado el joven de anteojos, al llegar a los campos de entrenamientos, preparo todo para dejar en orden en lo que regresaba de Japón a arreglar ese asunto de la dichosa "herencia". Salio de los campos dio instrucciones Y Echizen se haría cargo de lo demás hasta que el regresara. Era un alivio que ese joven no estuviese en ese momento en algún torneo. Llego al aeropuerto cuando diviso al su ex compañero del Instituto y Fraternidad que mejor espero a registrarse.

Así que la chica también lo llamo a el, que tenias en mente zorra. – dijo para sus adentro – Fuji porque nunca me dijiste nada antes, siempre pensé que era una amistad nada mas lo que nos unía ahora, después de todo, aun no se si quiero algo mas, pero extraño la amistad que teníamos y me duele tu indiferencia, es algo que aun ni yo puedo entender.

--- Le puedo ayudar en algo – dijo la joven sonriendo de la aerolínea. –

--- Si – respondió el joven desprevenido – un boleto para Kioto.

--- Turista? – pregunto la joven.

--- No, soy de allá – dijo Tezuka.

--- No, joven- sonrió la persona que lo atendía – en clase turista o primera clase.

--- Me podría informar si un pasajero esta registrado en este vuelo que me esta reservando – divago Tezuka rogando porque la joven accediera - su nombre es Fuji Syusuke.

--- Lo siento, pero son políticas de la aerolínea. – dijo la joven pero al ver su mirada atraves de los anteojos, - deje checar – haciéndole un guiño. – mientas buscaba - Fuji Syusuke o Fuji Susake.

--- Syusuke. – dijo el.

--- Si es el mismo vuelo, va en Primera clase en el asiento 8A – dijo la joven.

--- Quiero el 8B Señorita.

---- Lo siento va ocupado por el otro Fuji pero puedo darle el 8C o el 8D están disponibles ambos.

--- El que guste señorita. – será el destino pensaba una oportunidad para hablar con el. Tendría toda la noche.

--- Firme aquí y aquí esta su tarjeta, por cierto tiene que ir a sellar su visa de salida del país, que no se le olvide- dijo ella.

---- Gracias.

Salio directo a sellar su pasaporte, para buscar la sala mas no vio a Fuji por ningún lado, aunque conociéndolo debería andar viendo algunas tiendas del aeropuerto o comprando ese café con chocolate y crema batida que a el lo aceleraba y al tensai lo hacia dormir.

Se sentó en uno de los extremos de la sala, cerrando los ojos mientras recapitulaba todo lo que había pasado desde esa noche que despertó al lado de Fuji y de la zorra. Empezaron a llamar a los ocupantes y el espero para ser el ultimo en entrar. No se dio cuenta a que horas llego Fuji a la sala, solo cuando ya iba entrando al túnel del avión. El pasó después de tres pasajeros más y veía que se acomodaba el joven, espero a tener acceso para acomodar su pasaje mientras veía como Fuji se concentraba en un libro. Se sentó y veía que el acompañante de Fuji se acomodaba.

Fuji por su lado no había volteado ni hizo expresión alguna cuando lo vio sentarse en el asiento continuo después de el y vio que otro joven se sentaba junto a el al cual le dedico una sonrisa.

Tezuka aun no encontraba que palabras decir cuando lo vio. Miraba de reojo que el nuevo acompañante de asiento trataba de entablar comunicación con su Fuji y este le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de responderle los vellos de los brazos se le erizaban de escuchar su voz alegre hablando con alguien mas que no era el…

En eso trata de levantarse pero no se fijo que al hacerlo golpeo la charola de las bebidas que traía la azafata cayendo estas en el acompañante de Fuji.

--- Mil perdones – se excusaba la señorita, - lo siento- traba de ayudar a secar al joven y este se levanta para dirigirse al baño, lo cual aprovecha Tezuka para sentarse al lado de su Fuji después de que la chica terminara de secar el asiento…

--- Este no es tu lugar- dijo serio el ojiazul.

--- Lo sé, mas necesito hablar contigo – contesto al igual serio pero más bajo que el otro.

--- Bueno pues mi acompañante ahí viene - señalo con el dedo – y no creo que el quiera cambiar de lugar

--- Disculpe – hablo el otro Fuji dirigiéndose al ex capitán el cual volteo a verlo y al ver la mirada asesina atreves de sus anteojos – si quiere que cambiemos de asiento no hay problema, este- señalo el de al lado- es el suyo verdad?

---Así es.

--- Continúen con su conversación – dijo volteando al ver atravez de la ventana.

---- Si que sabes intimidar a alguien con la mirada, lo había olvidado – señalo mientras volteaba a ver la ventana.

---- Syusuke – susurro

--- ¿Les traigo algo de beber? – volteo casi matando de nuevo con la mirada a ver la que interrumpía de nuevo cuando decidía hablar, por lo visto el vuelo iba ser muy largo.

Syusuke se acodo en el asiento haciendo ver que no tenía la mas mínima intensión de hablar con el poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, la verdad es que no había dormido bien, al pasar unos minutos Tezuka escuchaba la respiración acompasada de su compañero, sabía que este estaba dormido, cuantas veces desde que vivía solo y trataba de dormir imaginaba escuchar la respiración del ojiazul, para él escuchar la respiración de Syusuke era como un canto con el cual aseguraba que se quedaría dormido también, muchas fueron las noches de insomnio hasta darse cuenta de que Fuji no estaba más con el, ahí es a donde sus pensamientos daban que lo extrañaba, no únicamente como su amigo y compañero de equipo, si no como su compañero de toda la vida, ya que "Su Vida" se hacía insoportable al no tener al ojiazul a su lado… poco a poco escuchando el ritmo de la respiración de su compañero el fue dándose cuenta que caía también en los brazos de Morfeo.

Notas:

*stripes y exxon son estaciones de gasolina aquí en Texas como walmart las tiene. Claro Exxon es mas marca que la stripes y por supuesto que walmart.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Recuerdos... Confesiones... Perdón...

**Syusuke se acodo en el asiento haciendo ver que no tenía la mas mínima intensión de hablar con el poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, la verdad es que no había dormido bien una noche anterior, al pasar unos minutos Tezuka escuchaba la respiración acompasada de su compañero, sabía que este estaba dormido, cuantas veces desde que vivía solo y trataba de dormir imaginaba escuchar la respiración del ojiazul, desde que vivian juntos el jamás dormía sin que Fuji se durmiera primero, para él era un canto con el cual aseguraba que se quedaría dormido también pues hasta ahora se daba cuenta lo que significaba para el que el joven prodigio descansara detalles talvez que paso por alto y que después de separarse recapitulaba una vez y otra vez, muchas fueron las noches de insomnio hasta darse cuenta de que Fuji no estaba más con él, ahí es a donde sus pensamientos daban que lo extrañaba mas se daba cuenta que lo extraniaba porque en verdad había un sentimiento mas alla de la amistad. Amor???**

**A su mente vino una conversación que sin querer escucho…**

_**Ryoma y Fuji entraban a los vestidores después de hacer estado en el festival deportivo de la escuela, el se encontraba en la oficina seguida de esta, no vio mas escucho donde Fuji le dijo serio, **_

_**Yo nunca voy a aceptar ser tu conejillo de indias Ryoma **_

_**Gomen Syus- dijo en voz baja – solo dame una razón por la que no – insistió el chico.**_

_**Ryoma, a ti no te gustan los chicos – hablo el ojiazul.**_

_**Y como sabes que al capitán si le gustan o ¿Por qué te la jugaste con él y no conmigo? – dijo tajante.**_

_**Hare como que no escuche eso Ryoma después de esta conversación, - el ojiazul suspiro y continuo – A diferencia tuya, Tezuka a pesar de salir con chicas, he visto que jamás ha estado a gusto con alguna, a el no le llama la atención que tonteen con él, es más le molesta que le estén llamando para citarlo en x o y lugar, se bien que a pesar de que el salió con varias chicas de la universidad jamás se ha sentido a gusto con alguna de ellas en un sentido sentimental, ninguna lo ha llenado, por eso es que jugué mi carta al enamorarme de él.**_

_**Pero yo… - el ojiazul lo cayó.**_

_**Ryoma a ti te encantan que tonteen tras de ti, Ryuzaki por ejemplo y tenias 12 años en ese entonces, te encantaba molestar a Momo con Ann, sin contar la lista de este mes, Leslie, Mariahn, Keyla, Gloria y Jessika quien por cierto ayer llego un pastel de mango muy rico, Danika y yo no lo comimos viendo una película. **_

_**Gracias.**_

_**A lo que voy es Ryoma que tú te sientes a gusto con ellas, Y simple te encanta molestar en ese sentido a Danika. Sabes bien que ella está loca por ti, pero no quieres hacerle caso.**_

_**Syus, como voy a saber…**_

_**Si quieres probar hazlo con otra persona – dijo por ultimo – yo no voy a perder a mi amigo- se retiro ya cambiado dejando al ochibi en sus pensamientos.**_

_**Al salir el ojiazul el capitán se acerco a su ex compañero de Seigaku y hasta el mismo se desconoció cuando lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo subió a su altura, a pesar de que Ryoma había pasado en estatura a Fuji aun el capitán era más alto, diciéndole.**_

_**Déjalo en paz, o te vas a arrepentir – lo amenazo.**_

_**He!! – Dijo arrogante como él era – Seguro.**_

_**Lo aventó contra los casilleros, salió a paso apresurado dando un portazo, no sabía porque ahora buscaba Fuji, mas lo diviso compartiendo un algodón de azúcar con Danika. Eso lo hizo reaccionar dirigiéndose a otro lugar lejos de él.**_

**Esa noche no durmió, extraño una vez más a su compañero quien se daba cuenta que no únicamente como su amigo y compañero de equipo, si no que después de escuchar lo de esa tarde había comprendido y dar por sentado a Fuji como su compañero de toda la vida, ya que "Su Vida" se hacía insoportable al no tenerlo a su lado… poco a poco escuchando el ritmo de la respiración de su compañero el fue dándose cuenta que caía también en los brazos de Morfeo. **

**Habían pasado dos horas desde que había iniciado el vuelo aun así faltaban más de ocho horas para llegar al destino indicado, se despertó al escuchar la voz de la aeromoza diciéndoles que servirían la cena, sintió que tenia sobre él una manta y que su cuerpo se había acomodado sobre otro cuerpo haciendo mas cómoda su siesta, mas le extraño sentir en su cintura un brazo que lo acercaba posesivamente al cuerpo de su compañero. No se asusto, pero empezó a moverse para zafarse de la situación.**

**Dame cinco minutos mas – escucho el susurro al lado de su oído- estar así contigo es sentirme verdaderamente en paz… es… estar en casa… En mucho tiempo no me sentía tranquilo, seguro y feliz.**

**Tezuka – lo llamo quedamente – sintiendo frio cuando el quitaba su brazo de su cintura – una lagrima resbalo de sus orbitas la cual limpio rápidamente- hecho que no paso desapercibido para el ojimiel y volvió a poner su brazo posesivamente en la cintura del Tensai hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de este.**

**He sido un tonto, siempre te vi únicamente como un amigo que siempre estaba ahí, me gustaba estar junto a ti porque eras como yo quería ser pero no podía, nunca he podido ser como tu – pauso – no soy hábil para expresar lo que siento como tampoco me doy cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor esa intuición en ti, después de que te fuiste me di cuenta que solo si estoy contigo, junto a ti, mi alma siente paz, me siento completo, ha sido una tortura todos estos meses al estar alejado de ti, de no hablar contigo y sé que mayormente es mi culpa, por no querer aceptarlo al principio, por no darme cuenta de lo que valías para mi, de que todo este tiempo has sacrificado mucho por mí, perdóname Syusuke – el joven escuchaba mientras su corazón dolía, mas escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre era dolor de felicidad, podría perdonarlo se pregunto- Perdón por mí de maldito orgullo, por no darme cuenta de que tu siempre estabas a mi lado queriéndome en silencio, por lastimarte de todas las formas posibles, por favor Syusuke Perdóname. –un escalofrió empezó a sentir al momento en el que el joven se incorporaba de su posición.**

**Están fácil decir perdón – volteo a ver a los ojos a ex capitán mas no estaba preparado para darse cuenta de en verdad Tezuka sufría, los ojos de este lo delataban y él había aprendido a entender cada mirada de su amor- Tezuka.- estiro ambos brazos hacia él y el ojimiel se acerco cerrando ese círculo al estrechar de nuevo la cintura de ojiazul – No sé si me arrepentiré – pensó el ojiazul – mas no puedo dejar pasar esta segunda oportunidad que nos da el destino. **

**No había palabras entre los dos solo sentían el calor y la seguridad de estar así, el tensai vio que se acercaba la aeromoza con el carrito de la cena y hablo – no quiero separarme pero ahí viene nuestra cena. El Ojimiel sonrió y le dolió separase, acomodaron los asientos y recibieron a la aeromoza quien les daba los platos de ambos, Tezuka al estar en el asiento del pasillo paso a Fuji su plato, mas la bebida y los cubiertos, y este le agradeció con una sonrisa. Comieron despacio y para Tezuka fue como volver al pasado cuando comía con Fuji este siempre le quitaba las papas y el picante a su plato, así como él le quitaba casi todas la verduras.**

**Nunca había viajado en primera clase – hablo el tensai – deberé agradecer a Ryoma el regalo.**

**¿Ryoma te pago el viaje? – Pregunto confundido y un poco celoso – no andaba buscando todo tipo de empleo de verano "bien pagado" porque va a comprarse no se que cosa.**

**Lo pago con las millas acumuladas que tiene – dijo sonriendo dando un sorbo a su bebida – y si va a comprarse un auto.**

**Ya se canso de manejar el pollo convertible. – dijo en tono de burla, tomo la servileta retirando los restos de sus labios.**

**Oye,- contesto indignado – mira ese pollo convertible nos ha sacado de muchos apuros.**

**¿Cómo es que ustedes dos siempre traen ese auto? – Pregunto intrigado – porque no es ni tuyo, ni de Ryoma, - vio como lo observaba – no es del estilo de ustedes, ¿un beettle amarillo? Convertible –pensó y con una calca de mariposa.**

**Es de Danika – contesto –Ella vive con nosotros.**

**¿Por qué tienen a esa niña viviendo con ustedes? – pregunto curioso pues era algo a lo que aun no tenia respuesta. **

**Yo acababa de mudarme a la casa que compre con las ganancias de las últimas dos campañas de ropa deportiva – dijo sorprendiendo al ojimiel – Ryoma equipo la casa cuando se "independizo", Danika llego con el auto y se encarga de la cocina y Rika manda a una persona a hacer la limpieza dos veces a la semana.**

**¿A ustedes también les manda a Moira? **

**A que te refieres de "a ustedes también" – dijo el ojiazul**

**A que Moira va a mi departamento a hacer la limpieza martes y viernes. – contesto para después terminar de tomar su bebida.**

**Así es Rika, Tezuka – vacilo en preguntar -¿Por qué… por qué no me buscaste? Si tanta falta te hacía. – llevo el vaso a sus labios tomado el contenido de este esperando la respuesta.**

**Deja de masticar hielo – contesto – te vas a enfermar – se detuvo y respiro profundamente – muchas veces fui a casa de los Echizen mas al llegar no tenía el valor de tocar el timbre y me fui – Fuji recordó que varias veces lo vio hacer eso el tenia la costumbre de mirar hacia la ventana de la recamara de huéspedes de los Echizen la cual daba a la calle lo vio llegar, vacilar en tocar o no y al final se iba. – después cuando te mudaste e hiciste ese "Open House" no te diste cuenta pero estuve ahí.**

**¿Has ido a mi casa?**

**Claro, fue una suerte para mí que hicieras un Open House en pleno halloween, estabas tan ocupado atrás de la barra de las bebidas junto con Moira que no te diste cuenta cuando subí a la segunda planta y recorrí cada rincón de la casa- volteo a ver a su acompañante el cual no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba – subiendo la escalera a la derecha está un closet donde guardan la ropa de cama y toallas, la puerta siguiente es una recamara muy femenina me imagino de Danika frente a esa puerta esta otra recamara de color blanco con una pared pintada en forma de tablero de ajedrez me imagino por la decoración que es la de Ryoma- asintió el ojiazul – al fondo de estas habitaciones esta un baño el cual comparten ambos y tienen comunicación directa cada una de las recamaras a este lugar. **

**Subiendo la escalera a la izquierda esta un baño de invitados que da también conexión a una recamara sin ocupar frente a ella esta otra puerta la recamara principal, tu habitación si no me equivoco – abrió los ojos ya que mientras hablaba los había cerrado imaginando cada lugar que había visto. – hay una cama grande con dosel, las cortinas son en color miel y hacen juego con el edredón y los cojines color chocolate, al pie de la cama hay un baúl para guardar todos esos cojines, hay una ventana en forma de esquinero donde hay un mueble de madera acojinado hace función de baúl también y la ventana da vista al parque de niños que está cerca, del otro lado hay un ventanal que da al patio con un balcón y una escalera en forma de caracol para bajar a este. Tienes en una repisa muchas fotos enmarcadas de nuestros días de Seigaku, y en la pared tienes un marco con la foto oficial que nos tomaron cuando ganamos los nacionales. Tu recamara tiene un baño con una tina enorme antigua, y en la mesa de noche que tienes a un lado de la cama hay un cofre de tesoros, me sorprendió ver únicamente ahí una foto donde estamos tu y yo.- volteo a verlo.**

**¿Cómo lo abriste? – pregunto serio y sorprendido viéndolo a los ojos.**

**Se abrió la camisa para sacar una cadena en la cual traía un dije en forma de llave y se la mostro – yo te regale es cofre – dijo- con dos llaves, una de oro y otra por si te perdía algún día pudieras abrirlo, mas yo me quede con esta llave sabiendo que únicamente yo podría abrir y conocer tus tesoros, mas nunca me imagine que servirá para guardar solamente esa foto.**

**Tonto – dijo el tomando el último sorbo a la bebida - Así que estuviste en mi casa.**

**Si, - respondió – como tú estuviste en mi departamento con Echizen, mientras sonreía al recordarlo.**

**¿Te diste cuenta? – Pregunto – pero si lo teníamos todo planeado, le quitamos la copia de la llave que le diste a Rika y fuimos cuando tú estabas en entrenamiento. ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**Tu solo no hubieses ido, necesitabas un cómplice y Danika estaba en el entrenamiento, Ryoma por darte gusto acepto – pregunto – o me equivoco? – vio como negaba con la cabeza- a diferencia de tu casa que queda un poco más lejos de la universidad, da la casualidad que mi habitación tiene vista a las canchas de Tenis era lógico que supiera que ustedes estaban ahí porque prendieron los focos de mi recamara y veía sus siluetas en las cortinas y después un flash, eso sin contar que Ryoma dejo una lata de ponta en la repisa de mi recamara. **

**Esa lata pudo haberla dejado cualquiera – respondió el ojiazul en forma de defensa.**

**Yo no tomo gaseosas de naranja, y esa marca solo la venden en Japón y el único que gasta en exportarla es Ryoma y a el no le interesaría en lo más mínimo saber cómo vivo, - concluyo.**

**Bueno si, entramos**

**¿Y el del plan fuiste tú? – Confirmo – acéptalo.**

**Si – acepto- nunca habías vivido solo y me preocupabas – contesto.**

**La azafata paso recogiendo la****s bandejas con los cubiertos y las sobras a lo cual ambos entregaron y Fuji volvía a acomodar su asiento para ponerse cómodo a lo cual Tezuka imito no sin antes de que el tensai se recargara, el pasaba el brazo acomodando sobre el al mas pequeño recargando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de el. Fuji se acomodo pensando cuantas veces deseo hacer eso, pero en la intimidad de una casa, en un cómodo sofá, nunca imagino en un avión. **

**Syusuke, ¿Por qué? – se sorprendió al escuchar al ex capitán del Seigaku.**

**¿Por qué, qué? **

**¿Por qué habiendo mejores que yo? – No se explicaba - ¿Por qué habiendo personas mucho mejores que yo que darían todo por estar a tu lado, porque los conquistarías ya fuera tu belleza o forma de ser, tu fama? ¿Por qué entre todos me escogiste a mi? ¿Por qué decidiste amarme a mí? – reacciono a la pregunta aun él no le volvía a decir que lo amaba, mas su grito al abandonar la fraternidad quedo grabado en su mente y era un recordatorio constante… **

"_**Anoche, nos acostamos, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, porque hice el amor con el amor de mi vida." "Todo este tiempo desde Seigaku te he amado, y ayer paso lo que nunca creí que llegara a suceder. Perdón por aprovecharme de tu condición pero algo que si puedo decir es que yo no lo empecé fuiste tú. Y no me arrepiento de dejarlo pasar."**_

**Aun latía ese grito de parte del tensai en su mente constante y día a día desde despertaba y veía esa fotografía enmarcada en su mesa de noche la cual había sacado en un catalogo para los que había posado. **

**Es difícil darte una respuesta, mas sin embargo puedo confesarte que te he amado desde que me transfirieron al Instituto, yo iba muy renuente – continuo explicando sintiéndose cómodo de estar en esa posición sabía bien que Tezuka lo escuchaba, ya que era más fácil quedarse el dormido que el ex capitán. – había dejado atrás a mis amigos de la escuela y mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, pero al llegar al instituto el primer día recorrí las instalaciones y fui a dar a las canchas de tenis, me llamo la atención verte ahí en un partido contra uno de los sempais, yo te había visto cuando llegue y entraste en el salón de enfrente al mío, veía que sostenías la raqueta con tu mano derecha más sin embargo, vi como recogías una pelota con la izquierda, me llamo la atención que si eras zurdo jugaras en forma diestra, mas aun cuando termino el match y ganabas por cinco puntos arriba, vi como los demás se enojaban y el buchou Yamato les llamo la atención y los puso a correr mientras se quedaba hablando contigo.**

**Yo – continuo el ojiazul sintiendo un escalofrío a lo cual Tezuka tomo una de las mantas y abrigo a ambos- entrenaba tenis en la elemental pero cuando papa hizo que nos transfirieran le dije que dejaría el tenis era una forma de revelarme y decirle que no estaba conforme con eso de irnos a vivir a Tokio, mas sin embargo el verte jugar me hizo desear volver a la cancha, así que me inscribí en el club de tenis, no veía la forma de llamar tu atención, y muchas veces me enojaba cuando te echaban bronca los sempais y tú con ti rectitud y seriedad no les decías nada, sabía que era porque no querías problemas, y cuando te enfrentaste al capitán y perdió este, me decidí tenía que hablar contigo. **

**Vi ese día una injusticia, el entrenador suplente te castigo por haberle ganado al capitán diciéndote que debías dejarte ganar y te castigo…**

**Si – sonrió – fue cuando te observe bien por primera vez, - explico el ojimiel – entraste a la cancha mientras yo barría y me llamaste…**

**Tezuka- kun dije,- cerrando los ojos al recordar – vacilaste en recordar mi nombre y me preguntaste que si necesitaba algo, te conteste que te ayudaría a recoger y tú quisiste detenerme, diciéndome que era tu castigo.**

**No quería que te llamaran la atención a ti también.**

**Siempre respondías a las bravuconadas de los más grandes y no te dejabas, pero me di cuenta de que eras más fuerte que ellos e incluso le habías ganado al capitán, te confesé que te admiraba por tu valentía de enfrentarte a ellos y tu seriedad en los entrenamientos, me dijiste que solo cumplías con tu obligación quisiste otra vez que te dejase solo, a lo que te respondí que tenían que llamarnos la atención a todos.**

**Si me dejaste perplejo, vi a todos nuestros compañeros ayudando en mi castigo – confeso el ojimiel – ahí me di cuenta que tenia buenos amigos.**

**Desde un principio fuiste especial y todos los de primero te admirábamos y respetábamos pero yo mas… - confeso- después de ahí trataba de mantenerme cerca de ti, por eso salía primero y esperaba a que saliera de tu salón de clases, cuando lo hacías me iba caminando junto a ti y hablábamos de las clases, del tenis, los maestros y los sempais; marcábamos los errores de cada uno pero había uno intocable.**

**El capitán – respondió.**

**Así es, te acuerdas al fin de año te pedí que tuviéramos un juego y tu primero vacilaste – dijo tratando de voltear solo que el más grande no lo permitió, - después – tomo las manos que se aferraban a su cintura acariciándolas – aceptaste tener el encuentro conmigo.**

**Acepte ese partido, porque quería revelar tu verdadera identidad, tu potencial, no habías mostrado en todo ese año quien eras en verdad, pensé que sería interesante ver de lo que eras capaz, mas me sonrojaste cuando me tomaste de las manos- sonrió – nunca me había puesto tan nervioso, mas me asombraste con esa sonrisa, vi tu felicidad… ese mismo día me lastimo uno de los sempais al darse cuenta que era zurdo, pensó que me había burlado de todos ellos…**

**Ahora dime la verdad fui yo quien te lastimo mas con ese juego, ¿es cierto, verdad? – pregunto.**

**Si… - contesto dudando – me retrase porque estaba en la enfermería y me aplico un spray para adormecerlo y que no me doliera tanto, se que fue una mala elección, mas te había dado mi palabra de jugar. Hubiese esperado pero quería tener ese juego, quería saber quien eras, más al ver en tus ojos la decepción supe que había hecho mal elección al jugar, vi tu enojo y me dolió más que el hombro lastimado, **

**Tezuka…**

**Tu siempre estuviste ahí Syusuke, y en ese entonces no lo vi o más bien no lo tome en cuenta, mas hubo una ocasión que recuerdo bien tu preocupación en mi, después del enfrentamiento contra Hyotei, fui al hospital a un chequeo y tú me esperabas a pesar del frio fuera de este.**

**Cuando salimos del restauran de Taka -san, vi que no te dirigías a tu casa, por eso te seguí Tezuka… **

**Era dulce escuchar mi nombre- pensó y continuo - Te pregunte porque no habías entrado y fue cuando me preguntaste sobre que hubiese pasado si ambos en lugar de estar en el mismo equipo, hubiésemos entrado en distintos, que seriamos enemigos en lugar de compañeros, en realidad no entendía tu pregunta; mas el hecho de que estuvieses afuera esperando a que me encontrara bien era para darme cuenta que había más que una amistad, pero creo que me sentía agobiado la lesión era fuerte y después vino una luz… Alemania. Aunque no lo creas me gusto caminar junto a ti cuando empezó a nevar, es un recuerdo que nunca he olvidado...**

**Cuando nos dijiste que te irías a Alemania mi remordimiento no me dejo en paz hasta que me citaste en la azotea, cuando llegue y te vi, me recargue en la malla cerca de ti y volvías a decirme lo de tu decisión, cerré mis ojos y únicamente pude pronunciar que Alemania estaba lejos… me contestaste que eso no era lo que te preocupaba, tu preocupación era el equipo, mas me confiaste que Oishi sería quién ocuparía tu lugar y que el as del equipo era yo… ¿Por qué confiabas mucho en mi?**

**Sabía bien que si te ponías serio en un partido, sacarías lo mejor de ti, - contesto – de un modo u otro Syusuke sabía que tu siempre hacías lo que te pedía, y contigo y Echizen sería suficiente para llegar a las Nacionales… Mi mayor deseo en ese entonces no era tanto llegar a las regionales, si no ver hasta donde llegaba tu potencial, y lo peor no lo vería porque me iría a Alemania ir... Era necesario tenía que concentrarme en mi rehabilitación, para regresar al campeonato nacional en mis mejores condiciones, **

**Sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste a Alemania, - continúo hablando el ojiazul. Mas después cuando ganamos el torneo y pasamos a los Nacionales me emocione, el premio que nos dieron por ese torneo sirvió para poder viajar todos a verte Alemania, aunque al principio cuando vi que no fuiste por nosotros al aeropuerto me deprimí. Pero luego al verte mi corazón volvió a latir, pero te notaba frio y distante, al poco tiempo comprendí que era difícil para ti ver que ganamos y que no estuviste presente, mas sin embargo en cada partido tu espíritu de lucha estuvo con nosotros…**

**Regresar de Alemania fue doloroso, pero, tenía una esperanza… mientras vi que entrabas al consultorio de la doctora en Jefe, me escabullí en tu habitación dejándote una nota…**

**Extraño que me mandes correr 20 vueltas a la cancha…**

**.jp**

**De ahí en adelante al menos cada tercer día encontraba algunas palabras tuyas, aunque fuera tu clásico, "no te confíes y no bajes la guardia", cada vez que leía esos email, me hacían reír, llorar y todas las emociones en conjunto, ahí me di cuenta que estaba completamente enamorado de ti y al Principio tenía miedo, no era posible que me sucediera esto a mí, - pensaba – ¿cómo había llegado a suceder? Y creo que fue lentamente, si lentamente recapitulando, desde un principio te admire y luego te fuiste adentrando hasta llegar a mi alma y el fondo de mi corazón. – sintió que el ojimiel lo abrazaba mas posesivamente.**

**Regresaste de Alemania para el amistoso Junior contra USA y al verte no sabía cómo reaccionar, imagine que al estar ahí te pondrían como mi compañero de cuarto ya que era el único que tenia habitación solo, pero te acomodaron en una habitación solo por que eras entrenador y a mi me mandaron de compañero de cuarto a Sanada- dijo triste – tal vez en ese momento era lo mejor, yo no sé si hubiese podido controlarme si te tenía cerca… - bostezo.**

**Syu- acaricio el brazo de su compañero**** aunque sentía un poco de celo al escuchar hablar de uno de sus rivales por lo que mejor corto la conversación – porque no duermes un poco, aun falta al menos seis horas mas y tenemos tiempo para continuar platicando – sintió que trataba de levantarse, mas su abrazo se hizo más fuerte.**

**Tezuka no quiero molestarte. Ya hable demasiado. – intento más fallo.**

**Syu, podemos tratar de dormir así – pregunto en susurro cerca del oído del ojiazul - ****Todo este tiempo intente entender el amor, trate de hacer las cosas bien, tal vez te quiero desde el primer momento en que te conocí, tal vez siempre te he querido mas lo negaba – confeso - Hasta que pensé que había entendido y me dije me rindo y me imagine los brazos de la persona indicada… Tu. – Continuo - Me haces reír con las cosas más tontas y cuando me enojo contigo llegas con tu sonrisa de media luna, ahora se lo afortunado que soy creo que nunca me había sentido tan feliz cada vez que veo ese brillo en tus ojos de cielo. **

**  
****En verdad así te sientes.- pregunto aun dudando.**

**Eres uno en un Millón- agrego.**

**Tezuka... - Susurro**

**Si Syu, mas me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre – inquirió el joven de espejuelos. **

**Kunimitsu- sonrió y se acomodo para dormir un poco mas en susurro confeso – te amo...**

**Tezuka lo abrazo mas y beso sus cabellos, aun pensaba en lo ocurrido en ese día, parecía que el recibir esa carta que al principio quiso tirarla, le daba una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad de conocer el amor, Fuji no se había equivocado, con la única persona que se había sentido a gusto y en paz, tomo la manta y los cobijo a ambos, Al sentir la respiración rítmica y acompasada del durmiente volvió a su mente la paz que extrañó durante todo ese tiempo, sintiendo los ojos pesados fue cerrándolos hasta quedar profundamente dormido.**

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Una Promesa... es una Promesa...

**---****El viaje no fue tan malo después de todo – pensó el ojimiel – estirándose.**

**Después de cenar, platicar y dormir profundamente y acertar en que hacía mucho que no descansaba como esa ocasión, llego la realidad, ambos jóvenes con maletas de mano se dirigían a la aduana, para pasar después por sus pertenencias, llamaron a un joven para que les ayudara con el equipaje, los recuerdos de ambos al llegar a la sala de espera eran similares, no habían regresado a su País en mucho tiempo, mas ahí, en la sala había un chico de cabello rubio con un letrero con el nombre de ellos escrito, para Fuji no fue desconocido quien traía el letrero en mano, mas para Tezuka tenía una vaga idea de que conocía al joven.**

**---****Saeki – llamo el ojiazul – aquí.**

**---****Fuji – fue hasta quedar frente a él, le sonrió y primero vacilo dándole un abrazo el cual fue respondido. **

**---****¿Cómo sabias que regresaba hoy? – Pregunto confundido y escucho un gemido al lado – gomen. Saeki, Tezuka – dijo señalándolo – Tezuka Kunimitsu.**

**---****Sé quién eres – dijo tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo.**

**---****Menos mal – contesto serio respondiendo al saludo.**

**---****Fuji, Tezuka será mejor que salgamos de aquí en el auto les aclarare las dudas que tengan así que por favor síganme.**

**Los jóvenes vieron con algo de desconfianza. A pesar de que Fuji conocía bien a su amigo intuía que algo no iba bien. Le llamo la atención que se la pasaba hablando con ese manos libres del radio, y que daba instrucciones, claras y precisas.**

**Fuera del aeropuerto estaba una limosina esperándolos, mas extrañados estaban con ese recibimiento. Subieron los tres a la parte trasera de la limosina después de haber subido el equipaje llevándose una gran sorpresa de quien se encontraba dentro de ella.**

**---****Sanada – dijo Tezuka.**

**---****Tezuka – extendió la mano y volteo a ver al ojiazul.**

**---****Geni??? – dijo Fuji. – Yukimura**

**---****Fuji –extendio la mano Yukimura.**

**Soltando la mano de Tezuka al ver que Yukimura terminaba de saludar al ojiazul se acerco a el y lo abrazo para enojo del buchou de Boston. Saeki entro y soltó Sanada al Ojiazul quien sonreía.**

**---****Nunca imagine este recibimiento – dijo el ojiazul. - A donde nos llevan Saeki – pregunto Fuji.- Y ¿Por qué este auto? Geni.**

**---****Sera mejor que me escuchen- dijo serio Saeki – trabajo para una agencia de seguridad Sanada Co., la señora Echizen contrato a la agencia para que ustedes fuesen vigilados…**

**---****Rika está yendo muy lejos … interrumpió el ojimiel sorprendiéndose así mismo.**

**---****Tezuka – reto el más bajo – continua...**

**---****Bien, cuando los Echizen se vinieron hace tiempo de los Estado Unidos, la razón principal fue que Echizen Ryoma tuvo un intento de plagio, por eso fue más seguro para ellos estar acá en Japón. **

**---****Eso fue hace tiempo – confirmo Fuji.**

**---****Este- vacilo – bueno...**

**---****Habla de una vez- dijo serio el ojimiel.**

**---****Ayer después de que te dejara en aeropuerto Fuji,- hablo Sanada - Echizen fue perseguido e intentaron plagiarlo, la razón por la que no lograron su cometido fue porque él iba en auto de la señorita Walsh el cual a subir a cierta velocidad es rastreado por satélite y fue como se dieron cuenta de la persecución. **

**---****No sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto, mas sin embargo, el abogado de la Señora Aiba el Sr. Walsh ha recibido amenazas para que no viaje a Japón, - continuo Saeki.**

**---****No entiendo, me perdí – dijo el Ojiazul. – Otra vez.**

**---****Quieres decir – continuo el ojimiel – que el padre de Danika Walsh viene para acá.**

**---****Así es, el viene en vuelo privado, junto con su hija, Echizen y sus padres. -Concluyo. – Hemos llegado, no salgan aun del auto hasta que se me avise, no van a entrar por la puerta principal si no por la una de los restaurantes.**

**---****¿Por qué motivo? – inquirió el ex capitán.**

**---****Es más fácil pasar desapercibidito en una multitud, Tezuka – contesto el ojiazul – nunca se atreverían a dañar más gente de la necesaria y menos en un restaurant ya que sería considerado terrorismo.**

**---****De hecho Fuji, la muerte de Lilyan ha sido un golpe fuerte para el gobierno de aquí, ya que la familia Aiba es muy importante y hay mucho en juego en la economía. – explico. – Lo que no entiendo aun es porque ustedes están involucrados con ella – los jóvenes tenistas se dieron una mirada mas no dijeron nada. **

**---****¿Qué tanto has averiguado Geni?- pregunto Fuji desconfiado, algo que no paso desapercibido para su compañero, pues vio en su mirada enojo cosa que no veía hace mucho tiempo – A nosotros nos mandaron solo unas cartas para presentarnos hoy al medio día.**

**---****Lo siento Fuji Syusuke – dijo sinceramente Yukimura quien no había hablado hasta ese momento – no tenemos la información que quisieras obtener, **

**---****A mí ni me preguntes – dijo Saeki – yo solo sé que mi jefe aquí presente me dio este trabajo de ser su seguridad porque los conozco, que fuimos contratados por la Sra. Echizen. Lo de la Sra. Aiba lo sé porque recibí una llamada de Eiji Kikamaru minutos antes que arribara su avión para ultimar instrucciones. **

**---****¿Qué tiene que ver Kikamaru en esto?- pregunto Tezuka. **

**---****Tezuka, Kikamaru Eiji era la mano derecha de la Sra. Aiba por consecuente se cree que él es el único que conoce quien o quienes son los herederos de la Sra. Aiba. – Dijo Yukimura – no lo sabemos porque o donde se conocieron, pero han de saber que aquí no solo están involucrados ustedes, sino todo Seigaku, Sanada por su seguridad, y yo estoy vigilando que los yakuzas no se entrometan en esto.**

**---¿****Yakuzas? – dijo Fuji.**

**---****La muerte de Aiba Lilyan ha sido un desplome financiero y aparte político y social – comento Sanada.**

**---****Han acusado a mi familia de haber dado muerte a la cabecilla de los Aiba – continuo Yukimura – por eso es que tengo que también estar al pendiente de todo lo que sucede porque mi familia no fue, más bien creemos que la familia Atobe está detrás de todo esto. **

**---****¿Atobe? Y ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con todo este lio? – pregunto Tezuka desesperado.**

**---****La herencia de Aiba, no se ha leído porque están involucradas terceras personas, entre ellos ustedes, aun no se sabe en que quedaran las acciones, y Atobe Keigo era el prometido desde que nacieron de la Seniorita Lylian Aiba.**

**---****Pero Atobe es gay –dijo Fuji.**

**---****Aquí no cuenta el amor Fuji, si no el poder, Saeki nosotros nos bajaremos cerca, no pueden vernos juntos. Da instrucciones a la limosina de atrás- dijo Sanada. De detenerse en el siguiente puente para cambiarnos.**

**---****Bajaron del auto y este siguió su camino al llegar a parte posterior salió Saeki del auto dejando a ambos chicos solos.**

**---****Eiji – susurro el ojiazul, su mirada triste fue contrarrestada al sentir la mano de Tezuka tomando la suya volteo a verlo y vio una media sonrisa era una forma de decir animo recordó.**

**---****No sabemos nada aun Syu, por favor no te estreses – atrajo al joven hacia el enterrando el rostro de este en su pecho. – se que Kikamaru es uno de tus mejor amigos.**

**---****Si algo le pasa a Eiji...**

**---****Nada va a pasar. – Lo separo para verlo a los ojos – No sé que sea lo que la zorra esa haya tramado y que tenemos que ver nosotros en todo este asunto. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que no me voy a separar de ti, pase lo que pase y eso es una promesa Syu pero quiero que me prometas lo mismo.**

**---****¿Lo mismo? – confundido.**

**---****Pase lo que pase, ¿vas estar junto a mí? – Pregunto el ojimiel.**

**Estuvimos sin confesarnos nada durante muchos años no quiero otra separación.**

**---****Si – se acerco más y lentamente sintió unos labios sobre los de el que apenas lo rozaban dando unas pequeñas descargas a su cuerpo. **

**Escucharon que Saeki abría la puerta se separaron, tomando el equipaje de mano y salieron de ahí lo más pronto posible, pasaron rápidamente del auto al restaurant y de ahí a un elevador utilizado por el servicio a una Suite.**

**Su sorpresa fue que la Suite era la presidencial, momentos después de entrar a esta, otros jóvenes vestidos igual que Saeki con lentes oscuros y radio escoltaban al encargado de subir el equipaje.**

**---****Es preferible que no salgan de la suite sin acompañamiento de alguien de seguridad, hay agentes a su disposición en todo el hotel.**

**---****No podremos salir a visitar a nuestras familias – pregunto Fuji.**

**---****Sus familias están por llegar, no me pregunten mas solo sé que también se vieron involucradas en lo del testamento también – dijo el joven dejando con más interrogantes a ambos tenistas. – Me retiro para que se preparen – vio su reloj – les quedan dos horas libres para ustedes a las once en punto estarán aquí Oishi y Kikamaru y a las doce treinta vendré por los cuatro para bajar al salón donde se hará la lectura del testamento.**

**---****Bien – extendió la mano Tezuka al joven – Gracias por las molestias.**

**---****¿Molestias? A mí me pagan por esto. – Dijo serio – Pero aprecio a Fuji y no quiero que nada malo le pase. Y si le pasara Sanada acabaría conmigo – respondió a la despedida y salió dejándolos solos.**

**Fuji recorrió la Suite era grande con plantas, abajo constaba de sala, cocina, terraza, área de juegos, sala de entretenimiento y una oficina demasiado grande, subió las escaleras para encontrar tres recamaras grandes pero una estaba decorada en forma Infantil de niña con dos cunas, osos de peluches alfombras suaves, se dejo caer en una de las mecedoras, mientras su mente empezaba a procesar.**

**Tezuka a su vez se quedo en la parte inferior, entro a la oficina donde realizo llamadas a la universidad para asegurarse de que todo marchara bien en la ausencia de él y de Echizen, mas no le sorprendió habían dejado todo en orden con un entrenador suplente en lo que llegaba el ganador del torneo abierto ese año. Aun en su mente quedaba algo suelto respecto a su recién novio, ¿desde cuando era tan amigo de Sanda? Salió para buscar a Fuji, subió lentamente y abrió la primera puerta donde vio su equipaje mas el tensai no se encontraba ahí, paso a la segunda habitación y al ver los tonos rosados, las cunas y el prodigio en una mecedora con las manos tapándose la cara mientras el vaivén de la mecedora seguía, fue aterrador...**

**Se acerco lentamente y se incoó frente a él, puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de este y observo como lentamente bajaba sus manos para ponerlas sobre las de el mas en los ojos donde había un brillo incomparable veía un rojo irritante y sin vida.**

**---****Syu... **

**---****Kunimitsu yo... NO ESTOY PREPARADO PARA SER PADRE!!! **

**El ojimiel cayó en cuenta al escucharlo su gran preocupación, pero, ¿Cómo debería actuar? El de antemano por sus valores y creencias sabía que tenía que enfrentar cualquier responsabilidad de sus actos, pero... ¿sabría hacer un buen papel de Padre?, al momento de que acepto estar con Fuji, dio por hecho que ellos serian únicamente una familia, dos nada mas, con dos adolescentes por un rato mas, Mas sin embargo ahora veía, dos niñas definitivamente no estaba en el plan de ninguno de los dos.**

**---****Syu no sabemos nada aun, no hay que precipitarnos – pidió el joven.**

**---****Sabes Kunimitsu, hasta hace cinco minutos nunca me preocupe por esa noche, más bien quise olvidarla completamente los recuerdos que quedaban, porque me lastimaban mas nunca me puse a pensar si habría más consecuencias a parte de la separación entre tú y yo, y ahora que estoy ante esto veo lo irresponsable que soy, jamás se me ocurrió ir a checarme a pesar de estar en un área donde me muevo fácilmente entre muertos, enfermos y todo lo que tú quieras, no se me ocurrió ir a checarme, y ahora resulta que al parecer soy papa o tu eres papa.**

**---****Eso es lo que verdaderamente te preocupa – pregunto confundido.**

**---****La verdad es que no es tanto hacerme responsable de mantener un hijo, mas si en cómo educarlo, mi padre no fue un modelo a seguir, y yo no quiero ser como el...**

**---****Desde ese punto que te puedo decir, a mi me educo mas mi abuelo que mis padres mi padre al ser director de arte marciales de la policía y mi madre acompañándolo siempre, pues tampoco tuve un buen modelo a seguir más que a mi estricto abuelo.**

**---****No es una, son dos y niñas, sabes lo que hay que decirles cuando llegue su adolescencia, su desarrollo sin contar cuando llegue el periodo mensual. **

**Yo no sabré que tipo de tampones comprar, cual sostén es mejor para cuando haces ejercicio, ni que talla de pantys comprar eso sin contar los cambios hormonales y cuando tengan novios??? ¿¿¿Que le vamos a decir cuando pregunten por su madre??? – dijo histérico.**

**---****Syusuke – lo abrazo a lo cual el ojiazul lloro.**

**---****¿Qué vamos a hacer Mitsu? – pregunto entre sollozos.**

**---****Vamos a enfrentarnos a todos, - le contesto separándole para verle a los ojos- nos vamos a hacer responsables de toda consecuencia, son dos hermosas niñas...**

**---****¿Cómo lo sabes? – Lo interrumpió – quien te dice que no son dos monstruosidades y te lo digo yo que he cuidado niños en la iglesia. **

**---****Syusuke, tranquilízate, siendo hijas tuyas o mías se que serán hermosas,- trato de animarlo – imagínatelas con el color zafiro de tus ojos, con mi tono de piel, cuando sean adolescentes con el cabello un poco más bajo de los hombros, hermosas ¿no? Después – continuo – vendrán las sobreprotecciones de nosotros, los celos pero igual las amaremos por lo que son y porque serán nuestras, no me importa quién sea el padre de ellas, así sean tuyas o mías, hace rato te hice una promesa **

**---****"Pase lo que pase estaremos juntos en esto" – repitió el tensai.**

**---****Exacto, voy a estar contigo en todo lo que conlleve esto- se puso serio y se levanto dándole al otro joven la mano para ayudarle a levantarse – mira alrededor – a lo cual obedeció el ojiazul – ahora mírame a mi déjame ver ese azul que me reconforta, que he recuperado después de mi ciegues, a si como me confesaste que me amabas, ahora te lo digo yo, Te amo Fuji Syusuke y te prometo estar contigo, no voy a abandonarte por mas niños de por medio.**

**---****Niñas – sonrió al corregirle**

**---****Niñas, sea lo que sea no voy a separarme de ti y quiero que tu también me lo prometas.**

**---**** Tezuka Kunimitsu y pase lo que pase estaré contigo y las niñas te lo prometo. – suspiro el chico volviendo a ver los ojos del más alto quien se acerco para darle un beso sutil y suave.**

**Mas la suavidad de ese beso poco a poco fue reclamando un poco mas de calor y de pasión, sin dejar de besarse salieron de la recamara infantil para llegar a la estancia de la recamara principal y dejarse caer en el loveseat. El tensai sobre el buchou quien recorría con sus manos la espalda del ojiazul, pasaba el tiempo y un sonido los hizo separarse, voltearon a ver el teléfono que timbraba una vez más. El más alto lo alcanzo.**

**Moshi moshi, - espero – bien estaremos esperándolos. – Vio la mirada de su interrogante acompañante –Kikamaru y Oishi están en el lobby, vienen subiendo.**

**-Volvió a abrazarlo – tenemos una conversación pendiente.**

**---****Yo diría que algo más que una conversación. – sonrió pícaramente.**

**Ambos salieron a cambiarse de ropas y bajar para encontrarse con sus amigos. **

**Quien al recibirlos el pelirrojo salto sobre el tensai**

**---****Fujiko!!!!!!!**

Continuara….


End file.
